Ormand Franz
Ormand Franz is the oldest son of Karl, and Petra Franz of which makes him the son of the Emperor of The Empire, and the heir to the extremely powerful House Franz. Ormand Franz has two siblings in the form of Amalia, and Theodore Franz of which his sister Amalia is a noble lady training in the art of court life with their mother, while his younger brother Theodore is only seven at the time of Burning Dreams but is still extremely influencial due to his birth. Ormand Franz was born the first child of Karl Franz, and his birth was heralded three years later with the rise of Karl Franz to the post of emperor of The Empire. As a young boy it became apparent once he begin to walk that he had quire a noticeable limp, and while Karl sent for many doctors to try and fix the affliction nothing seemed to help and they came to accept he had a club foot. Ormand would grow up in Aldorf alongside his father, and while his father attempted to teach him properly his physical weakeness and shy personlity made him became more and more withdrawn from the lessons that Karl had attempted to teach him about. At the age of fifteen he became a member of the Reiksgard out of tradition, and hidden beneath his constant promotions was the fact that he feared actually fighting due to his disability, and was an especially poor fighter when a fight did come. Ormand though as he spent more time in the ReiksHis father realizing this and wanting to make his son more then what he had become would place his unit into the conflict in the west in the Lowlands. In the lowlands Ormand would find himself in a bitter fight between himself and the Alcase forces with the forces of Alcase bitterly holding onto their strongholds in the forests of the northern neutral lands. History Early History Ormand Franz was born the first child of Karl Franz, and his birth was heralded three years later with the rise of Karl Franz to the post of emperor of The Empire. Ormand would grow up in Aldorf alongside his father, and while his father attempted to teach him properly he became more and more arrogant, and withdrawn from the behavior that Karl had attempted to teach him about. At the age of fifteen he became a member of the Reiksgard out of tradition, and hidden beneath his constant promotions was the fact that he feared actually fighting, and was an especially poor fighter when a fight did come. The Lowlands His father realizing this and wanting to make his son more then what he had become would place his unit into the conflict in the west in the Lowlands. In the lowlands Ormand would find himself in a bitter fight between himself and the Alcase forces with the forces of Alcase bitterly holding onto their strongholds in the forests of the northern neutral lands. Family Members Karl Franz Cover2.jpg|Karl Franz - Father|link=Karl Franz Petra Franz8.jpg|Petra Franz - Mother|link=Petra Franz Amalia Franz.png|Amalia Franz - Sister|link=Amalia Franz House Franz.jpg|Theodore Franz - Brother|link=House Franz Magarian Franz.png|Magarian Franz - Great Uncle|link=Magarian Franz Frederick Franz.png|Fredrick Franz - Uncle|link=Frederick Franz Penellia Franz.png|Penellia Franz - Aunt|link=Penellia Franz Edgar Franz.png|Edgar Franz - Uncle|link=Edgar Franz Relationships Sophia Tovendown See Also : Sophia Tovendown Sophia Tovendown, and Ormand Franz first met when they both attended the University of Aldorf as young children. Learning in the same classes the two were always close by eachother but she kept her distance as most called him a coward and only his royal status kept their insults to a whisper. For his part he had a cush on her and found himself constantly watching for her, and when one day when he went to watch her pick flowers he could not find her, and prepared to leave when he was stopped by the sounds of her screams. Running to where she was she found her being chased by Stefan Illindron of whom stopped when he saw Ormand causing Sophia to run into Ormand and cry into his shoulder as two members of the Imperial Guard came and took away Stefan. Taking the crying Sophia back to the Royal apartments with him he let her sleep after she forced him to promice to keep what had happened a secret, and leaving her sleeping in his room he left while he found her friends and guardsmen and told them that she had fallen ill while in the gardens and the Royal Doctors were tending to her. Category:House Franz Category:People Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:Dole Category:People of Dole Category:Knight Category:POV Character